Whoopi Goldberg
thumbCaryn Elaine Johnson (ur. 13 listopada 1955 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykańska aktorka, komediantka i piosenkarka. Laureatka Oscara za rolę drugoplanową w filmie Uwierz w ducha. Życiorys Wybrała pseudonim Whoopi Cushion (Poduszka Pierdzioszka), jednak za poradą matki zaczęłą używać nazwiska Goldberg, twierdząc że ma żydowskich przodków1. W roku 1974 urodziła córkę Alexandrę. W tym samym roku rozwiodła się z ojcem dziecka. Dopiero w 1986 ponownie wyszła za mąż za holenderskiego kamerzystę Davida Claessena, z którym również wkrótce się rozwiodła. Na scenę trafiła w wieku ośmiu lat. Na rozpoczęcie kariery komediantki w San Francisco, opracowała "widowisko na jedną aktorkę" pt.: The Spook Show (Straszące Widowisko). Dzięki temu programowi Mike Nichols zwrócił na nią uwagę i przeniósł show na Broadway. Jej kariera filmowa rozpoczęła się od roli Celie w filmie Stevena Spielberga pt.: Kolor purpury. Za tę rolę nominowano ją w 1986 do nagrody Oscara jako najlepszą aktorkę. Po tej roli kontynuowała swoje Widowisko na jedną aktorkę. W większości swoich ról filmowy z lat 80. XX wieku grała kobiety o wyrazistych i mocnych charakterach. Były to głównie role komediowe, jak we Włamywaczce (Burglar), Śmiercionośnej ślicznotce (Fatal Beauty), Jumpin' Jack Flash, ale także role w dramatach, jak w Sercu Klary (Claras Heart). Miejsce liczącej się aktorki potwierdziła rolą w filmie Uwierz w ducha (Ghost) jako wróżka-oszustka, nawiązująca rzekomo kontakty z duchami zmarłych. Za tę rolę otrzymała Oscara w 1990. Dzięki rozpoznawalności i charakterystycznemu urokowi chętnie zapraszana była do wielu seriali telewizyjnych i produkcji kinowych. Z tego powodu widziano ją m.in. w monumentalnych produkcjach science-fiction z serii Star Trek. Aktorka obecnie prowadzi w Stanach Zjednoczonych poranną audycję radiową Wake up with Whoopi. Whoopi Goldberg zagrała do 2006 w stu sześćdziesięciu czterech filmach i serialach. Jej pracę doceniono w następujący sposób (wymieniając najważniejsze wyróżnienia): 2 nominacje do Oscara 5 nominacji do Nagrody Daytime Emmy Awards - 1 raz ją otrzymała 5 nominacji do Nagrody Emmy 3 nominacje do Nagrody Golden Globe - 2 razy ją otrzymała w 1999 otrzymała wyróżnienie ILGA za zaangażowanie w zwalczaniu homofobii 5 nominacji do Nagrody Comedy Price - 2 razy ją otrzymała w 2001 r. otrzymała Nagrodę Amerykańskiego Humoru Mark Twain Price od 1994 osobiście prowadziła 4. uroczystości rozdawania Oscarów Od roku 2003 grała we własnym serialu komediowym Whoopi, nadawanym przez sieć telewizyjną NBC do kwietnia 2004, złożonym z 22 odcinków. Dnia 17 września 2003 roku nadano jej honorowy tytuł Ambasadorki Dobrej Woli UNICEF-u. Jest właścicielką hotelu w Nowym Jorku o nazwie Le Mont Hotel. Dubbing 2010: Toy Story 3 jako Stretch 2008: Descendants jako Czerwony kwiat 2008: Kudłaty zaprzęg (Snow Buddies) jako panna Mittens 2006: Farsa pingwinów (Farce of the Penguins) jako Helen 2006: Doogal jako Ermintrude 2006: I ty możesz zostać bohaterem (Everyone's Hero) jako Skarb 2005: Bear in the Big Blue House jako Wielki Bandini 2005: Magiczna karuzela (The Magic Roundabout) jako Euralia 2005: Zebra z klasą (Racing Stripes) jako Frania 2004: Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości (Pinocchio 3000) jako Cyberina 2004: Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata (The Lion King 1 1/2) jako Shenzi 2003: Blizzard - latający renifer (Blizzard) jako Blizzard 2002-2003: Liberty's Kids: Est. 1776 jako Deborah Samson 2002: Madeline: My Fair Madeline jako Panna Clavel 1999: Foxbusters 1999: Nasz przyjaciel, Martin (Our Friend, Martin) jako Pani Peck 1998: Rudolf, czerwononosy Renifer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) jako Mrozelda 1998: Gdzie jest bobas? (The Rugrats Movie) jako Ranger Margaret 1998: Titey jako The Iceberg 1997: Mother Goose: A Rappin' and Rhymin' Special jako Matka Goose 1997: Tracey bierze na tapetę... (Tracey Takes On...) jako Bóg 1997: Opowieść wigilijna (A Christmas Carol) jako Duch teraźniejszych świąt 1995-1997: Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child jako Matka Goose 1994: Władca Ksiąg (The Pagemaster) jako Fantazja 1994: Król Lew (The Lion King) jako Shenzi 1994: A Cool Like That Christmas 1993: Yuletide in the 'hood 1992: Defenders of Dynatron City jako panna Megawatt 1990-1992: Kapitan Planeta (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) jako Gaia Kategoria:Urodzeni w listopadzie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1955 Kategoria:Urodzeni w latach 50 XX w Kategoria:aktorki Kategoria:amerykański dubbing